Wasn't Meant To Be
by AiKaughtPhyre127
Summary: AU. Mirkwood and Gondor have long been enemies. Legolas and Aragorn find a special bond growing between them. But their relationship is far from being free of hardships. Slash.
1. A Meeting In The Woods

**Title**: Wasn't Meant To Be

**Summary**: AU. Mirkwood and Gondor have long been enemies. Legolas and Aragorn find a special bond growing between them. But their relationship is far from being free of hardships. Slash.

**Disclaimer**: Don't own the characters, or the settings. All belongs to J.J.R. Tolkien.

I do enjoy constructive criticism. But please, do not insult my stories; if you don't like them, I hope that no one is forcing you to read them. Legolas isn't exactly the Legolas that we all know and love, but I promise you he will get better.

xxxxx

Chapter One: A Meeting In The Woods

The trees whispered to one another as an agile, lithe figure traveled through the forest they inhabited. The nimble individual seemed to not even touch the forest floor as he ran, but almost to fly. He was a stranger to these lands, having traveled from a great distance. His golden blond hair that whipped in the wind fell neatly around a light, attractive face as he suddenly stopped. And listened. Hearing footsteps in the distance, he realized that he was being followed.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" He sighed in annoyance.

Quickly, he jumped up into a nearby tree. His greenish-brown cloak helped him to blend in easily in the woods. Without making a sound, he made sure that he was entirely out of the view of his followers.

Soon enough, moments after he had hidden, a small band of Orcs came into view. Vile and disgusting creatures, many of them carrying swords, axes, and other weapons of the such. Dark, blackened faces, disfigured and mutilated, quite the opposite of the one they had been tracking.

The hidden face sneered in disgust as he drew his bow and arrows. In a flash, an arrow buried itself in the neck of one of the foul creatures. Another fell soon afterwards. The rest of them looked around for their attacker. Discarding his bow, the figure dropped from the tree and drew the two long knives he carried on his back. As the Orcs drew closer to him in attack, he quickly drew his arm and the blade of the knife slashed open the neck of the creature. The other found its way into the abdomen of another Orc. The graceful creature withdrew his weapons and slowly approached the rest of them.

A few of the remaining backed away in fear, by the sheer ferocity that the one before them fought with. Showing no mercy, he continued forward towards them swinging his knives and smirking as he could see the terror in their eyes. As they collided in battle, their attention was shortly distracted by another man joining them in their combat. Carefully blocking and dodging their attacks, he wielded his sword confidently and the bodies of the Orcs started to fall quicker than before.

As the last Orc stared at his fallen comrades, he looked up to see a beautiful face marred with hatred and the glee of destruction, right before the knife slash open his throat and he fell to the ground.

Carefully stepping over the bodies, he wiped the blood off his weapons. He turned and looked at the newcomer, who quickly questioned his physical condition. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" The man was traveling alone when he had heard the sounds of a fight. He hurried over just in time to see an elf attacked by ferocious Orcs from Mordor.

The blond elf laughed at his worry. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine" He was quite aware that the fair looks that he received from his mother caused others to think of him as delicate and fragile. "But thank you for your concern". Paying the man no more mind, he turned away from the man and proceeded on his way.

"Wait a moment". He was not sure why, but the man was anxious not to part ways so soon. It had been a long and lonesome journey for him. And he was sad to say that he was desperate for some company.

The elf slowly turned around, clearly showing his disdain for once again being delayed. "Yes?"

"Where are you head to? Perhaps we could travel together. There might be more of these foul creatures lurking around. These woods can be quite dangerous during the night".

The elf scoffed and narrowed his eyes, thinking about the meddlesome tactics of men. "I don't believe I asked for your help, nor do I need it".

The man quickly tried to persuade him again. "I didn't mean to offend. But if you are head in the direction of Gondor, there is no need for us to travel apart".

"As a matter of fact, I am headed towards Gondor. However, I travel alone". With that said he turned and quickly disappeared from sight through the thick trees of the woods.

Aragorn sighed as he watched the elf depart. Truthfully, he was not looking forward to arriving in Gondor. He was hoping for a reason to delay his arrival in the city of men. As the rightful king of Gondor, he would soon have to take the throne.

Continuing on his way, he couldn't help but think about the elf that he encountered. Granted, he wasn't very friendly, but he was certainly something to look at. Long, golden hair, perfect features, and he could most definitely defend himself in battle. _He must be from Lorien. _Although he had never had the chance to visit the realm of Lothlorien, he had heard from his siblings that the elves that resided there were as fair as the rest, and many had beautiful blond hair. As opposed to the darker-haired elves of Rivendell.

xxxxx

Within a few hours, Aragorn had reached the city of Gondor. The sun had set a few hours ago, and the people of the city had quieted down. Spotting an inn, he entered wishing to get some rest before the next day, which was sure to be quite hectic for him.

After paying for his room for the night, he thanked the innkeeper, and started walking towards his room. Hearing a sound, he looked up as a door a few rooms away from him opened. The man smiled as he greeted the familiar elf that stepped out of the room. "Well hello, I didn't think I would see you again".

The other looked up and forced a smile. "Oh, it's you".

"Where are you headed to at this hour?"

The elf's beautiful face hardened. "I believe that's my business, not yours. Now if you'll excuse me, please". Aragorn quickly moved out of the way as the other walked passed him. "Wait", he called out, and paused a bit. "Could I, ask your name?"

The elf paused and turned around slowly to face him, suspicious, yet at the same time wishing to return a bit of the friendliness directed at him. "It's Legolas", with that he left the man alone again.

Aragorn sighed and opened the door to his own room. _Strange elf, never met another one like him._ He set his things down on the floor and collapsed on the hard bed. After the events of his long day, he gladly welcomed the comfort of a night of sleep.

xxxxx

The innkeeper sighed as he looked out the window. It was the middle of the night; surely no one would be looking for a room at this hour. It seemed too quiet and lonely for him to stay up much longer. He got up and closed the doors to his little tavern and decided to get ready to go off to bed himself.

As he turned around he noticed a figure standing in the dark. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you need something?"

The other did not respond, but slowly starting making his way towards him.

"Is something the matter? Is your room not to your liking? What do you—", He gasped as he saw the glimmer of a knife in the light. "What—", he started to back away, but didn't get to finish as the long blade was thrust deep into his abdomen. The thud of his body hitting the floor was the only sound heard, as the dark of the night brought only more silence and stillness.

TBC

xxxxx

This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. Drop me a review if you have a few seconds.

Thanks for reading.


	2. In The Light Of Fire

I posted this chapter a few days ago, but I wasn't very happy with it, so I rewrote it a little bit. Adding some stuff to the end there; bits and pieces as such. I hope you guys think it's better. Please drop me a review if you have a few moments, just to tell me what you think. I'll have Chapter Three up in a few days.

xxxxx

Chapter Two: In The Light Of Fire

Bright, morning sunlight flooded the room. Aragorn slowly opened his eyes, blinking as the sunlight invaded his vision from the open window. The night was far too short in his opinion. The man sighed and stood up. As he gazed out the window, he could see the busy streets starting to fill with people, working, running their errands and all in all, keeping the town demanding and full of activity.

A new day.

How glorious, he thought cynically.

Stepping away from the window, Aragorn decided to head downstairs. Perhaps he would get something to eat before leaving the inn. As he stepped into the main room, his eyes widened in surprise as he realized the bar was empty. Why would this place be empty at a time like this? As he stepped further into the room, he noticed a body lying on the floor next to one of the tables. What the— oh no… is that the innkeeper?

A large pool of blood was surrounding the dead man. Aragorn backed away slowly. _Who would do such a thing?_ Then he gasped. The murderer might still be here! He had to warn the others who were still here!

He quickly ran up the stairs, stopping at the first room he came to. He knocked rapidly. Without waiting for an answer, he burst through the door… and stopped dead in his tracks. Anger flooded through him as he gazed upon a young woman and her husband, still in bed, slaughtered in their sleep. Their throats had been slit open. Aragorn stared wide-eyed at the sight before him, not completely able to understand or comprehend this disaster.

Still standing in the doorway a few moments later, trying to get over his shock of the dead couple's bodies. So the innkeeper wasn't the only one attacked during the night. The murderer must have killed everyone else too. So many people were killed… oh no… what about that elf? Legolas!

The man turned and ran as fast as he could towards Legolas's room. Remembering where it was, he threw open the door and ran inside. "Legolas?" Aragorn looked around the room. Window was closed, bed was made, and it was empty. The bed had not been slept in at all. _Is this good news or bad? Is the elf all right?_ Perhaps he left before the murderer got here. That was the only thing he could hope for now.

Aragorn felt anger swelling through him again as he thought of all the innocent people who were killed in their sleep. They were his people damnit. He should have protected them. But he wasn't given a chance to. _Wait a minute. Why am I still alive? If the killer murdered everyone else, why not me as well?_ Aragorn brushed these thoughts aside. He would return to them another time. Right now he had to find that elf. He needed to know if he was all right. The man sighed deeply, he simply would not be able to live with himself if that beautiful creature was hurt, and he could have prevented it.

He left the inn, for fear that someone would discover the horror that occurred in it and lay the blame on him. _Where could that elf be?_ He had said that he had business in Gondor, he must still be here.

Aragorn ran through the streets of Gondor. Suddenly feeling lost; he realized that he did not even know where to start looking for Legolas. By now, he could have certainly gone far from here. Sighing miserably as realized how hopeless his objective was, and it simply didn't make sense, he sat down on a step in front of an old building. Deciding to take a rest, he finally had time to think. _Why am I going after an elf? I don't even know him. He could be anywhere by now. Chance are I might not ever see him again. What am I even doing this? _Feeling as if these thoughts were clouding his head, Aragorn looks up and finally notices a swarm of people heading towards one direction.

_What's going on now? _The man stands up and heads towards the crowd. Hearing many frantic voices, he carefully listened, catching words, _"Man, dead, murdered" _Aragorn followed them, pushing his ways towards the front of the crowd, he eyes are greeted by those of a dead man. Vacantly staring at the sky, blood pooling from a wound on his chest, and mouth wide open in a silent scream. Aragorn gasps, his heart going out for the man's family and friends. _Who would do this?_ This is terrible, cold-blooded murder without reason. He would find this killer, and he would murder him if it was the last thing he would do, Aragorn silently vowed.

He steps away from the crowd, careful not to draw attention to himself. Looking around at the horror that has been done to his city over night. _How could he be expected to fix this mess? To make his people feel safe again, if he felt this powerless?_ He noticed a golden gleam in the shadows. Hoping against hope, he quickly headed over. He felt a smile grace his face as he once again laid eyes on the strange elf he met in the woods.

Legolas was standing in the shadows, not moving, silently watching the crowd as they raced about, telling everyone about the murder in the middle of the city.

"Legolas!" Hearing his name, he turned his head.

Aragorn ran towards him, calling his name, and stopping in front of him. He had a smile on his face, and was hoping for one in return.

Instead… Legolas narrowed his eyes, the beautiful blue orbs flashed dangerously. "Are you following me?"

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. "No, no no no, of course not. I—I wouldn't dream of it".

"Oh, really?" Legolas's voice clearly showed his disbelief. "Well, then what can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were all right". Aragorn watched as Legolas's face softened at his words. "The inn we were staying at was attacked during the night. I found them all dead in this very morning, and I feared the worst for you. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt".

"Well, obviously you can see that I'm perfectly fine. I didn't even return to the inn. You saw me leave". He paused for a few moments. "But once again, thank you for your concern". Legolas turned back to the crowded streets, still filled with panic and terror. The citizens of the city worried that the murderer was still on the loose. "So, who do you think did it?"

"Probably the same person who slaughtered everyone at the inn." Aragorn felt himself fill with anger at the thought of all those innocent people, now dead. "But I'll tell you this, I'll bet my life that the one who's done these deeds is an elf, an elf from Mirkwood."

Legolas turned to face him. "Mirkwood? How can you be so sure?"

Aragorn shook his head scornfully, "To kill at random with no purpose. Those who have died tonight have committed no crime. Mirkwood has been enemies with Gondor for centuries. Thranduil would certainly send his elves to do such a dishonorable thing as this!"

"You certainly seem to know a lot about the wars between elves and men" Legolas turned backed towards the man, carefully examining him.

"I swear I'll find this murderer, and I'll kill him with my bare hands for doing this to my people, to my city!"

Legolas's eyes widened, "Your people? Who are you?"

Aragorn turned his gaze away from the streets of Gondor and onto the elf, "I am called Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He said sighing deeply.

Legolas looked at him in surprise. "You're the rightful king of Gondor?"

Aragorn hesitated. "Yes, yes I am."

Legolas laughed softly at the irony of their situation.

"What's so funny?" Aragorn questioned.

Legolas shook his head and smiled, "It's nothing".

The man tilted his head to one side. "You look beautiful when you smile".

Legolas looked up at the man in shock, before blushing and looking away again.

"And even more beautiful when you're shy". Aragorn smiled at the elf's embarrassment.

"Aragorn, I'm flattered." They both looked each other in the eye. Perhaps for the first time, feeling a connection between them. Legolas felt a strange emotion going through him. It was a feeling he couldn't quite explain. _Such a hatred for Mirkwood. That certainly won't do. _

Aragorn carefully reached forward and brushed back a strand of hair that had fallen into the elf's face. "I know this might sound strange, I don't even know you. But I feel a bond between us."

Legolas blinked, not quite knowing what to say to the man's confession. "Aragorn, I—".

Aragorn cut him off by pressing their lips together. Legolas's eyes widened as he experienced his first kiss in all his years. As they slowly broke apart, Legolas gasped and stepped back, "What… how dare you!"

Aragorn gaped at himself. Just as surprised as Legolas at his own actions. Fearing that he had ruined any chance he had. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just wanted to—"

"No! No you're right! You don't know me! You had no right to do that!"

"Please forgive me, Legolas…"

"I can't believe you…"

"I apologize, I just wanted to…"

Unbeknownst to the both of them, someone was carefully watching and listening to their conversation. Anger flared through him as he took in what he witnessed. How dare that man? Who does he think he is? Now he has no choice but to die…

TBC

xxxxx

Hope there weren't any typos.

Please drop me a review. I promise I'll update soon, hopefully in a couple of days.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Return To Strangers

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. So I'd love to hear where you guys think this story is going. Do you like it so far? Or is it kinda confusing. Cuz personally, I'm more of a reader than a writer. I just thought I'd give this a shot. I know it seems kinda rushed, but like I said, I'm not much of a writer. Hopefully it's something I can improve on.

Woot! Read and review folks!

xxxxx

Chapter Three: Return To Strangers

Legolas walked silently through the streets of Gondor. It was night. The dark sky brought him comfort like no other. The heavens were filled with bright stars, but the elf paid them no mind. He had a small smile on his face, and was not quite paying attention to where he was going. His smile grew as he continued to think about the man called Aragorn. The man is so kind, so protective and caring. _Yet so naïve. _Legolas knew that it would never work between them. He sighed dejectedly. _But, oh if it could. _He had always been taught not to ponder on lost dreams.

"Prince Legolas!"

Legolas spun around, shame filling him as he was caught unaware. He relaxed when he saw who it was. "Golradir! What are you doing here?" The familiar face from Mirkwood only made him feel uneasy and nervous.

The other elf ran up to him and bowed. "My prince. I've been looking for you for some time now" He stepped closer and dropped his voice just above a whisper. "I was watching what happened today. Do not fear, I shall personally see to that man's death. He will never touch you again".

Legolas's eyes widened. "No!"

His guardian frowned not understanding, and feeling that this strange behavior was very different from the Legolas that he had cared for since the young prince's birth. He narrowed his eyes, silently questioning the Prince's orders.

Legolas tried hard to smile, pretending all was normal. "No, there is no need for such drastic measures." He gave a small laugh. "Golradir, you worry too much for me, you always have".

"I am not the only one," Golradir replied, his voice showing only seriousness.

"Who else?" Legolas questioned softly.

"Legolas, it's your father," He paused shortly. "The king is here, in Gondor. And he's looking for you,"

"What?" Legolas gasped. "Why would father leave Mirkwood? He has no reason to! He wouldn't!"

"He's been worried about you. It's not everyday that the Prince of Mirkwood disappears," The older elf spoke not only for the King, but himself as well. At the prince's disappearance, everyone was frantic and worried about Legolas. Nearly forgetting that he was one of Mirkwood's greatest fighters.

"Father's been so busy and irritated with what's been going on with Mirkwood all these years, the attacks on Mirkwood, wars with Gondor. I just wanted to help him take care of some things". Legolas admitted.

"My Prince, that is foolish. Your father has others to fight his battles, you are not supposed to leave the castle!" Golradir hated raising his voice at Legolas, but his actions were irrational and thoughtless.

"I'll return soon. Don't worry about me" He paused. "Where are you all staying?"

"In an abandoned building on the edge on Gondor."

Legolas nodded. "I'll meet up with you soon,"

"Legolas, what is so urgent that you have to get to? Perhaps I should accompany you to make sure—"

"No." Legolas said firmly. "No. I'll be perfectly fine."

"But, my Prince—"

"Yes. Golradir, I am your prince. And I said to leave me be." Legolas looked him in the eyes. "That's an order."

Golradir slowly nodded. "As you wish," He backed away to return to his king. _What is going on with Legolas? It's not like him to abuse his power like that, at least not with me._

xxxxx

Legolas sighed, and watched until the other elf was out of sight. He should return to Aragorn now. For the man would surely be worried about him. He just wanted to say good-bye before returning to Mirkwood with his father. He wanted to go before the man discovered his true identity. It'd be best for them to part on good terms.

Legolas turned lost in his thoughts. When he finally looked up he gasped. "Aragorn!"

He had never seen the man so angry. _Had he been listening this whole time?_

Aragorn slowly stepped forward from the shadows of the building. "Is it true?"

Legolas nodded "Yes," he replied softly. The man didn't have to be specific. He knew exactly what he was asking. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Legolas flinched when Aragorn raised his voice at him for the first time. "All this while, I thought you were some innocent person in this mess," he scoffed. "How wrong I was. It was you, wasn't it? The attacker at the inn."

Legolas nodded.

Aragorn looked positively livid. "And the man in the street?"

Legolas raised his head. "It was all me," he said softly.

"You told me you were going out for a midnight walk because you were restless. But you came to meet up with some Mirkwood scum! Isn't that right?"

"No!" There was nothing Legolas hated more than to be wrongly blamed for something. "I didn't plan this meeting!"

"But how could you have done all this?" Aragorn shouted, furious at Legolas's actions, and mad at himself for being such a fool. "All those people they were only innocent!"

"Innocent?" Legolas scoffed. "They all deserved to die,"

Aragorn raised his hand and slapped the elf across the face. The force pushed Legolas to the ground, he head facing away from him. The man had never felt so much anger in his life. He was absolutely disgusted.

Legolas looked up at the man, seeing his hand flinch towards the sword at his belt. "Are you going to kill me?" He asked softly.

Aragorn's eyes showed no mercy. "I should,"

Legolas slowly got to his feet and looked the man in the eyes, showing no fear. "Then, why don't you?" His hand reached for the man's sword, unsheathing it and thrusting it into the man's hands. "Go on. Kill me. Kill me like I killed all those _innocent_ people," Aragorn looked into the elf's eyes, looking to see if this was some sort of trick. But they only said that he would do nothing to stop him.

Still, Aragorn hesitated. "Go on," Legolas said in a low voice. "Kill me, revenge your people," His eyes stared into Aragorn's, baring his soul, still showing no fear… no regret.

Aragorn's hands clenched the handle. They were shaking with anger. But he still hesitated.

"You can't do it," Legolas laughed softly at his realization. "You can't kill me," Legolas laughed harder, "Surely you feel nothing for this, heartless murderer," Legolas's lips were pulled into a cruel smile, but as Aragorn continued to look into his eyes, hand still firmly grasping the handle of his sword, he only saw the loving elf he had always thought he'd known.

"You can't kill me," Legolas continued softly. "You love me, don't you? You love me," Legolas looked harder into the man's eyes as if he could see his whole soul. "You're a fool, Aragorn. You're nothing but a fool,"

There were no words to describe Aragorn's anger, whether it be because of Legolas's words or because of the crimes he had committed. He gritted his teeth. Raising his sword, he plunged it into the abdomen of the elf in front of him.

Legolas gasped. More from the hurt Aragorn caused him than the actual pain from the blade. He felt an unwanted tear make its way down his cheek. As Aragorn pulled his sword back, fresh blood began to spill from his wound. Legolas's hands held themselves firmly against his stomach to stop the bleeding. A cry escaped from his lips, he gasped and gritted his teeth trying not to show his pain. He slowly fell to his knees, his head dropping slightly.

Aragorn backed away, feeling numb and frozen, as if his mind and his body were not working as one. He started to walk away from the injured elf.

"This won't kill me," Legolas shouted after him, pain showing on his face, though the man could no longer see it.

Aragorn refused to look at him any longer. "As long as I never have to lay eyes on your face again, I'm sure I'll be quite content," And he continued walking away from him.

"Aragorn! I know you love me! " Legolas cried to him. "I was right… you can't kill me… I know you love me, Aragorn… I know you love me…" He dropped his head and leaned forward on his one arm, the other still held firmly over his wound. He started sobbing freely now that he was alone. He closed his eyes, "I know you love me," he whispered.

TBC

xxxxx

Ok, so is everyone excited to see what happens to Legolas and Aragorn? If so please review. Reviews always make me want to update sooner.

Woot! Thanks for reading folks!


	4. A Father's Anger

Thanks to those who reviewed, especially _Estelstheone, _for your comments. Constructive criticism is always welcomed. Keep reviewing, I love hearing comments, good or bad. Anyway I'm sorry I haven't updated in like a month, but with school starting soon, I have so much summer homework to do.

xxxxx

Chapter Four: A Father's Anger

Legolas gasped in pain as he leaned heavily against the side of the abandoned building Golradir said his father and the others were staying at. He gritted his teeth as he tried to force the pain away, angry with himself for getting injured. He knew that he had no one to blame but himself. Aragorn was not supposed to find out about his identity. His own carelessness created this mess, he thought as he put more pressure on his wound. A small cry of pain escaped him, but he could see that the bleeding had almost stopped completely.

Legolas leaned his head back and closed his eyes, wishing he could forget the look of anger on Aragorn's face. _When did I become such a lovesick fool? _Legolas sighed as his thoughts turned to his father. He too would be angry with him. No, no he'd be angry with Aragorn. The elder elf was very protective of his only son and he would certainly stop at nothing to kill the man who had hurt him.

Legolas carefully stood up, silently swearing that he would not tell his father who did this to him. He closed his eyes tightly as a wave of dizziness passed through him. He groaned and walked towards the doors, one arm touching the building for support.

As he pushed the doors open, he saw his fathers and several other elves resting quietly. The sound of the doors quickly woke them. They looked up and finally rested their eyes on Legolas, his blood brightly contrasting again the lighter colors of his clothes. Thranduil was among the first to reach Legolas. His eyes were wide as they took in the disheveled appearance of his son.

"Father…" He broke off shortly as another wave of nausea hit him. He collapsed into his father's welcoming arms and the other elf guided him to the closest bed. "Legolas! Legolas!" Thranduil shook him lightly waiting for a response. He started to get impatient, as Legolas remained silent. "Son, who did this to you? Legolas?" Legolas didn't answer him, keeping his eyes firmly shut, wishing he could just pretend he didn't hear his question.

Golradir brushed the king aside as gently as he could. The king looked absolutely livid. "I need to tend to his wound," he explained. Thranduil nodded but did not stray far from his son's side, watching as Golradir carefully cleaned and bandaged Legolas's wound. By the time he had finished, Legolas had fallen in a deep, healing sleep.

As Golradir stood to put his supplies away, Thranduil harshly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him aside. "Who did this to him?" He demanded. Whoever had hurt his son would pay for their actions.

"I'm afraid I don't know," Golradir's voice was soft, not wishing to wake the prince. "I was not there,"

"But you said you had spoken to him! Did he mention anyone to you?" Thranduil persisted.

"Well, there was this one man… a human…" He started, remembering seeing Legolas with him that very afternoon. "Aragorn was his name,"

"Aragorn?" If anything, Thranduil was more furious. "The descendent of Isildur, no less. I should have known". He turned to the rest of the elves, his guards. "Come, we're going to find this man and make him pay."

"Now? But it's the middle of the night! And what about Legolas?" Golradir looked at the sleeping figure.

"You will stay here and watch him, make sure he's alright. The rest of you come with me. I'm going to find that fool of a human and kill him for his actions!" Thranduil left with his soldiers, leaving Golradir silent, not knowing what else to do. He sat down next to the sleeping Legolas and watched him, wondering how he'd react once he woke up.

xxxxx

A soft moan filled the room. Golradir immediately sat up straighter as his prince started to awake. Legolas gently stirred in the bed, slowly opening his eyes, not sure where he was. "My prince?" he said softly. "My prince, are you well?" The elf had been worried about Legolas since he had told him to return to the king. Now that Legolas was wounded, his worry for him had doubled.

Golradir leaned forward to aid Legolas in sitting up. The prince winced slightly, glancing down to notice the white bandage. "Are you alright?" Golradir repeated.

"I'm fine," he replied curtly, though he clearly wasn't. Legolas looked up, for the first time realizing that they were alone. "Where are the others? Where's my father?"

Golradir hesitated, "Your father, he uh…"

"What did he do?" Legolas looked around the room, no guards, no weapons, empty… "What did you do? What did you tell him?" panic and fear starting to grip him.

"Your father, went to find Aragorn," he said softly.

"What?" Legolas gasped, he pushed the covers back and stood up. "How could you tell him? Why?" He had to go after them. If his father found Aragorn he'd surely kill him. Golradir immediately tried to get Legolas to sit down.

"Legolas, calm down, please, you're injured."

"I can't be calm" Legolas looked furious. "I have to find them," He pushed past him, running towards the door.

"Legolas wait!" Golradir quickly caught up with him, grabbing his arm in hopes that he would not go any farther. "You can't go!"

"Excuse me?" Legolas replied incredulously. "I believe I give the orders here. Now you can either come with me and help me, or I'll go find them myself." He quickly turned and left without waiting for an answer. Having no choice, Golradir sighed and hurried after him. There was no way he was going to leave the prince to go out alone.

xxxxx

Aragorn slowly walked through the streets. The darkness gave him no comfort, only loneliness. He couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt as he remembered the look in Legolas's eyes as he was on the ground. A part of him wanted nothing more than to take the elf into his arms and hold him until the tears left his eyes. Yet he couldn't understand why he was falling for someone who could kill without feeling remorse. He didn't even regret his actions! How could he love someone like that?

Suddenly he heard footsteps, many footsteps, and realized too late that he was being followed. He turned around, and to his dismay found himself surrounded by elves, all of them with bows and arrows pointed towards him.

He swallowed nervously, knowing there was no way he could fight his way out of this. "May I help you?" He stuttered.

One of them stepped forward, "I'm looking for a man named Aragorn," he sneered.

Who were these people? What do they want with me? "That would be me," He said uncertainly.

"I thought so," He quickly drew his sword and pointed it at the man's throat. Aragorn quickly backed away from the blade. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I believe you had a run-in with my son," Thranduil said icily.

Aragorn's eyes widened in surprise. "Legolas is your son?" He finally understood. "I suppose that makes you the King of Mirkwood. Do you want me to bow at your feet for I never will,"

"No," Thranduil replied. "No, I want you to die,"

"Are you going to kill me? I should have expected this from Mirkwood." Aragorn scoffed, deciding to show that he wasn't afraid, "Your son is a fine representation of your realm. A killer, a cruel, heartless, killer."

"You shall not speak of my son in that way!" Thranduil yelled. This human was getting on his last nerve. His grip on the handle of the sword was so strong he was sure he was about to break it.

"If you're going to kill me, just get it over with and—"

"No!" They all turned to see who had interrupted them.

"Legolas!" Thranduil drew the blade from the man's throat and watched his son step between him and Aragorn. Golradir stopped besides Legolas. They were both panting and seeming out of breath, Golradir reached out an arm as if to steady his prince, but Legolas shrugged him off harshly. "What is the meaning of this?" Thranduil demanded.

"I tried to stop him, but he is quite stubborn," Golradir replied more to Legolas than to the king.

"Father, please don't kill him," Legolas whispered.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't,"

Legolas remained silent. He tried to think of one, but he had none that his father would accept.

"Get out of my way." Thranduil pushed Legolas aside and raised his sword. Legolas quickly grabbed his father's arm, shaking his head, "Please don't, don't do this," He felt a strange feeling going through him, a feeling he couldn't quite explain. He just knew that he couldn't allow his father to kill this man. "Don't kill him,"

Aragorn stepped back from the frenzy, not knowing what to do.

Thranduil carefully observed his son. "Do you love this man?" He asked sternly.

Legolas's eyes widened. "No! No, no father, I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't, no…"

"Good…" Thranduil said softly, before looking at the nervous man and stepping forward. "Then you won't mind me killing him,"

Aragorn looked between the father and son, wondering if maybe he should try to run. Then he remembered the other elves had their arrows pointed towards him. He then noticed that Legolas had tears running down his cheeks. Why is he trying so hard so save me?

"Please, father, don't kill him. I've never asked you for anything like this my whole life, so I'm asking you now. Please don't kill him." Legolas begged his father. Thranduil looked at him, in wonder and surprise at how he could cry over this human. He looked at Aragorn, this man had tried to kill his son and Legolas was trying to save him! "No" he said softly, "No, Legolas, I'm going to kill him,"

Legolas slowly stepped back from his father, as if in acceptance, when he looked up his tears had stopped. Aragorn was sure that Legolas had given up, and that he would now die.

Legolas continued to back away from his father, closer to the other elves. Then he quickly pulled a sword from the belt of one the elves. As Thranduil turned his gaze from Aragorn to his son, he saw Legolas quickly bring the blade to his own throat. "Legolas, what are you doing? Put that sword down now!"

Legolas shook his head. "I'm not going to ask you again. Let him go!"

Thranduil immediately tried to step closer to his son.

"No!" Legolas shouted, "Stay where you are, or I swear I'll end my life right now."

"Legolas, no," Golradir started, but stopped when Legolas held the blade closer to his throat.

"Father please, I'm your only son, I've never asked you for anything…" Legolas said softly. "Is it really too much to ask for you to spare his life?"

"No son of mine would do this." He said anger dripping off every word.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Let's go," Thranduil said to the others, and turned to leave.

"But wait," Golradir persisted, "what about the prince?"

"I said let's go!" He replied angrily.

Golradir cast one last look at Legolas. After offering a silent apology he turned and followed Thranduil and the other elves.

Legolas watched as they left him. He let the weapon fall from his hands as he dropped to his knees, softly sobbing, finally realizing what he had just done. How could he betray his own father like that? He looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Aragorn slowly got down next to him. "You didn't have to do that," he said softly.

"I know, but I couldn't let him kill you," he said not meeting his eyes.

"So, what now?" Aragorn asked after an awkward moment of silence.

"You should go," Legolas whispered. "Before my father changes his mind."

"What about you? I can't just leave you here," Aragorn didn't want to leave the elf alone. He looked so broken and numb and lost.

"I'll be fine. You should go," Legolas repeated.

Aragorn nodded, before getting up. He started walking in the opposite direction of the elves. He looked back behind him at Legolas for a moment, before disappearing into the darkness.

Legolas watched him leave from his spot on the ground. He gently wiped the tears off his face before reaching for his abandoned sword and slowly standing up. He headed in the same direction as Aragorn, silently following the man with an unreadable expression on his face.

TBC


End file.
